The present invention relates to a light source and a display device including the same, and more particularly, to a light source capable of preventing a device from being damaged by static electricity, and a display device including the same.
Typically, a display device includes a display panel displaying an image using light and a light source providing the light to the display panel. The light source includes a plurality of light source units and a light source substrate on which the plurality of light source units are mounted. The plurality of light source units are connected in series by a conductive pattern.
The plurality of light source units receive a driving voltage to generate light and provide the generated light to the display panel. The display panel includes a plurality of pixels. The plurality of pixels may display an image using the light received from the light source units.
The light source units (e.g., light emitting diodes (LEDs)) are vulnerable to static electricity. When external static electricity is applied to the light units, the light units may be damaged. Accordingly, technology is required to protect the light source units from the external static electricity.